


The Devil He didn't Know ( Howard Stark wasn't the Monster she made him to Be)

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Slice Of Life [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Feels, Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard Stark wasn't the monster Maria painted him as, Maria wasn't the angel the Media painted her as. What happens when Tony comes out to the father, he's hardly seen in seven years, a man he hates, and is so sure hates him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my latest story, I hope you like it. I've been wanting to do a Howard Stark positive story for sometime now. I've enjoyed penning this. I'm working on being more fiction productive in 2016. If you want to get to know the Hutch, behind the Hawkeye you can find my on Twitter, Instagram or Youtube. Ask for the links in the comments below.

Howard Stark wasn’t the terrible human being Maria made him out to be. Sure he was an office shark, no really he’s had nineteen guest spots on Shark Tank to prove it. He ran a cut throat business, and he wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. Howard wasn’t the billionaire the media portrayed him as, yes Stark Industries was a multi-billion-dollar corporation, but he invested in academic scholarships, budding inventors, and nobody at Stark Industries took home less than a three-figure salary. Well unless you included the interns, but all their academic expenses were being taken care off, along with meal plans, a top rate health and insurance plan, and a $400 monthly stipend for their social lives, so they were being taken care off in exchange for twelve hours of menial field related tasks per-week.

Maria and Howard divorced when Tony was 10 years old, he’d grown tired of her stepping out behind his back. Howard may drink to much and be a lot of things, but he was never unfaithful to his wife. Things had gone downhill from there. Maria had painted Howard as an unloving monster, the media further adding fuel to reputation damaging fire. Howard was stripped of any custody rights to Tony. He rarely saw the boy, and when he did it was from a glance at a function that demanded both the presence of Howard and Maria. Tony was young and impressionable and his hatred of his father grew through Maria’s lies. Howard worked quite a lot when Tony was younger, trying to smoke out the rat in his company trying to overthrow him. Turned out it was his best friend, who’d also spent time between Maria’s easily opened legs. It didn’t matter now Stane was in prison for his company dealings, and Stark Industries was beginning to recover.

Howard made his way up to his office, he’d been in the longest and most boring meeting of his life, and he wasn’t entirely to sure what it’d actually been about. He made a mental note to rifle through Phil Coulson’s notes later. The man was habitual about it, he made a note to have a cheese basket delivered to his desk. He buzzed by his secretary with a crisp greeting. He wasn’t fond of her, she was great on paper…but if he were honest, she was something of a bitch. He made another mental note to relieve her of her duties, and look for a new hire. He slipped into his office, damn he loved his soundless pocket doors, and stopped in his tracks.

Tony was standing in his office, gaze fixed out the window, his back turned on his father. The boy had grown since he’s last seen him. His shoulders had developed, and he seemed to be on his way to filling out. He was in a pair of jeans, a worn AC/DC t-shirt over his long-sleeved shirt. The fabric clinging to his body, he’d been out in the rain, his hair was no longer cropped close to his head, it grown out some. It was still short, just long enough on top for some of it’s natural curl to star showing, it was sticking up in every which direction, as if he’d rammed his hands through it to get the wet strands off his forehead.

“Tony?” he called out, it was soft and confused  
“Hey” The boy answered back, without turning toward the other man.  
“Tony you’re soaking wet, what are you doing here, why didn’t you use your mother’s driver?” it all came out in a rush.  
“uhm, I couldn’t” Tony said turning to face his father, a bruise blossoming across the left side of his face. It’d started to change colours.  
“Tony what the hell happened?” Howard barked, when he saw the bruise marring the seventeen-year old’s face. He calmed down at his son’s wince.  
“I, I couldn’t keep hiding it anymore.” He said, with his eyes casted upon the floor. He dared not make contact with his father’s eyes. He wasn’t even sure why he was here.  
“Hiding what? Tony use your words.” Howard asked, his voice calm, calmer than anything Tony could ever remember hearing.  
“Me, I just, I can’t do it anymore.”  
“Ok, alright you can’t do what anymore?”  
“This, be straight. I can’t do it.”  
“mmm” Howard said, somewhat perplexed. Had Tony always been gay, he wondered.  
“Then don’t” Howard said, he was casually leaning against the mahogany desk in his office, absently twirling a whiskey tumbler in his hand.  
“What?” Tony answered the question evident in his voice.  
“Don’t be straight, be you.” Howard said while pouring three fingers of scotch into his tumbler, after fixing a virgin-scotch and soda and handing it to Tony.  
“Just like that?” Tony said, amazement and wonder in his eyes.  
“Just like that, I take it you told Maria?” Howard asked while tipping his glass at the rather spectacular bruise.  
“Yeah, she uh told me to go back in the closet, and I said No and that I really like this guy, might even love him and I told her who, and she freaked out. Said either I dump him, and get back into the closet or I leave, and never come home.” Howard’s eyes eyebrows knitted together, he was pissed. He texted Hank, and told him to head to Maria’s and pick up Tony’s things. The detective was up from Chicago, his team was due for some R&R and had been staying in one of Howard’s properties. They’d been Friends since ’91 when Howard had done some contract work for the Navy. 

“You always have a home under my roof son.” Howard said with his hand rested on Tony’s shoulder, looking straight into the young man’s eyes.  
“But, you’re supposed to hate me!” Tony said  
“Your mother never painted and honest picture of me. I’ve never hated you. In her quest to destroy me, she took you away. The media believed her and I was denied custody. “  
“Oh, then can I stay with you?” he asked eyes looking into Howard’s.  
“Always, now let’s say we get out of here. This stuff can keep until tomorrow.” Howard said while throwing and arm over Tony’s shoulders and leading him out of the office and into his private elevator.

The two Starks rode down to the parking garage and hopped into Howard’s ’72 fire engine red mustang. They’d been driving for about 15 minutes in comfortable silence, Howard blurted out.

“So who’s this boy, you risked everything you’ve ever known for?”  
“His name’s Clint, he’s a sophomore.”  
“Oh, younger man, finally a Stark scandal that isn’t of my making.” Howard said, eyes glistening with mirth.  
“So tell me about this Clint.”  
“Well he’s 15, but he’s turning 16 in a couple of weeks. He’s kind of quiet, but he’s got a really sharp wit. A lot of people think he’s cold, but he’s just really guarded, and doesn’t trust to many people. His smile is a little crooked, it makes his nose crinkle and his eyes sparkle. He goes to Bronx Haven High School, he’s also an archer. I don’t understand the appeal, but he’s truly beautiful when he’s in his element. He beat everybody at a competition in September at our school. He also really likes purple.” Tony said, complete glee on his face.

Howard knew of the high school Tony was talking about. Their ranking was dismal, most of the student body received free or reduced lunches. The average score of students was 53%, it was tough neighbourhood.

“He sounds like a great kid.” Howard said, while quickly swerving to avoid some jackass.

“He really is; he’s somehow turned out great even though he’s got a lot of challenges. He’s deaf, and can’t get hearing aids. He always has bruises on his shoulders, he doesn’t say anything, but I’m pretty sure his foster dad beats him, and the both neglect him. I gave him one of my coats, because he’d been going to school most of the winter without a proper jacket. I only found out because I was at a bodega picking up a sandwich and he happened to walk by. I know he doesn’t have a computer, or the internet or anything for school really. He does his homework at the Library, he volunteers there after school. You know the really big one with towering shelves? That one, he really loves heights so he takes care of all the really high books, without using a ladder. He’s a C student, but I think he could definitely get better grades. He’s to, I guess proud to ask for help…or take my money so I don’t even know what I can do”

Howard watched all the emotions playing on his son’s face from the corner of his eye. Tony obviously really liked this other boy and cared deeply for him. It also sounded like Clint was in an impossible situation.

“You know Coulson in R&D has been working on a new hearing-aid prototype, and he could use a guinea pig. Clint can keep the hearing aids. I could always use some extra help around the tower, nobody ever wants to clean the windows around the Helipad, or even wash the chopper for that matter. I also need a runner at Stark Industries, somebody dependable. Something about the height, and wind and I’m tired of contracting the job out, and I’ve been thinking of moving my home office to the cigar room. The loft, it just makes me feel like a bird or something. You should bring Clint around for dinner sometime. “ Howard said.

If the look on Tony’s face was anything to go by, they were going to be OK.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony moves in, and Howard has plans. He needs to put them into motion, before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for the feedback on Chapter one. I've decided to continue this.

Tony and Howard pulled into the driveway, and saw Hank’s team assembled on the lawn. Howard got out, rounded the car and the two men greeted each other with a back slapping hug.

“You boys work fast” Howard noted motioning at all of Tony’s things arranged in piles on the lawn.  
“Ahem!” Erin coughed.  
“It’s ok Erin you’re the prettiest boy of the bunch.” Erin kicked him in the shin, and called him a jerk. The fondness was evident in her voice.   
“How’d you even get this so fast?”  
“Olinsky bullshitted a bunch of non-existent laws and flashed his badge.”   
“I heard, and saw nothing” was all Howard said.

Tony leaned against his father’s car, and watched the interaction. This Howard seemed so different than the one he’d seen his whole life. He drove an honest to God truck. 

“Tony get over here.” Howard called back  
“Hank you remember Tony?”  
“He’s certainly grown up Howard, last time I saw him, he was hardly a toddler. I’m sure there are pictures of him and my boy in one of the old photo albums.”  
“I’m sorry I don’t remember you.” Tony said while offering the man his hand.  
“Tony why don’t you have the guys help you haul this up to your room, while your father and I shoot the shit for a bit.”  
“Alright, thank you for getting my stuff” Tony said and grabbed one of the boxes and followed Hank’s contingent. Tony decided the guy was alright, if a little dark.

Hank and Howard waited until the group had ventured further into Howard’s surprisingly modest mini mansion. 

“Talk to me Howard!” Hank ordered  
“What do you know about getting a manner emancipated?”  
“What are you on about?”  
“This kid Tony knows, his foster parents neglect him, and he’s very sure the boy is getting abused by his foster dad. He’s steeped with trust issues, and I want to hire him on to Stark Industries to clean the helipad and chopper, you know fluff work. Tony says he’s too proud to take any of his money. How ever I think he’s more just ashamed of having to ask or needing it. I’ve been there Hank.” Howard confessed, He’d been thinking about what could be done to help Tony’s boyfriend, in the most dignified way possible.

“So long story short Howard, you want to take this kid in, without creating an awkward situation with your kid’s boyfriend under your roof and the press, and you also want the kid to feel comfortable and like it isn’t charity.” Hank pitched back.

“Well I really do need somebody to clean the Helipad, and Tony said he liked heights….and wait how the hell did you know this kid was Tony’s boyfriend?” Howard levelled the other man with a look.  
“I run an intelligence unit, and I caught your kid checking out Antonio’s ass. It wasn’t much of a stretch.”   
“Oh”  
‘I’ll see what I can do, or what we can dig up. I will let you know when we’re back in Chicago and I have my resources. We’ve caught a case and have to fly out in the next hour.”

Howard watched on as Hank and his team loaded in to their rented vehicles and headed toward La Guardia. He went in the house; he’d given Jarvis the night off. He’d have to figure out something for them to eat. He was pretty sure there was some boneless chicken thighs in the fridge, he could probably make stir-fry. He didn’t cook often but he was capable enough. He made his way up to Tony’s room and chuckled. All he could see was Tony’s legs sticking out from under the bed. He was throwing things out from underneath. Things that had likely been there since he’d last slept in the room.

“How did I like any of this crap?” Tony uttered as a slew of Pokemon toys flew out from underneath.  
“I think we’re going to have to get you a bigger bed son.”  
“I don’t want a king; I wasn’t getting you one anyways. I think a full bed will do just fine. We’ll move that one up into the loft.”  
“You mean you’re going to have someone come in and do that right?” Tony asked in all seriousness.  
“No I mean we’re going to get it apart and rebuild it up in loft, then haul the mattress up there.”  
“What are you Amish?”  
“No, just not spoilt.”   
‘I’m not in Kansas anymore am I?”  
“Not at all Dorothy.” Howard said in exasperation as Tony arranged his tech.  
“it’s getting late, lets get dinner.”  
“You cook?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Good then you can play kitchen with Clint, he’s all into that stuff.”  
“No he can play kitchen with Jarvis. I cook to survive not for pleasure.” Howard snacked back as he started pulling things out of the fridge. It looked like it’d be a tropical stir-fry kind of night. 

They’d finished their dinner, and settle on the coach. Both were poking away at their tablets. Howard was working a schematic for a new bionic leg for veterans with limb loss. Tony was looking for a birthday present for Clint. 

“Tony what do you think of this?” Howard asked showing the design to his son.  
“Uhm I think you need to account for the possibility of varying pelvic tilts in the wearer, and a cooler colour scheme.” Tony said, he felt a bit of warmth blossom in his chest over being asked his opinion. Maria never asked his input on anything.

“I think you’re right, however I like my colours.” Howard said.

After awhile Howard felt the tell tale plunk of his son’s head hitting his shoulder. The poor kid must be tired. It was probably a long day. Howard gently shook him awake before suggesting he call it a night. 

Howard stretched out on the sofa and worked on his design for a few more hours, and read over some of the information Hank sent out from Chicago. There would be enough for Clint to seek emancipation so he’d be out of the foster care system, and into something a little more suited to a young man’s growth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy comes with me, Howard confronts Clint's foster parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this story. I feel like it'll turn into not only a multi-chapter fiction, but an entire Multi-Fandom world.
> 
> For anyone interested in my youtube video side projects. Find me here. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1jrMCAQy9W77JCJcd32O0w  
> My second video features a bit about Fanfiction and how it'll help you achieve straight A's

Howard woke up right on the dot of six o’clock. He’d called in a favour with Pottery Barn Teen and RH Teen. Tony liked industrial clean lines and he’d had RH Teen deliver a new desk and bed. He had a full bedroom set delivered from PB teen for the loft. He’d already moved all the furniture into the loft. He’d worked a few years as a furniture mover and the skill set stuck. They’d take care of Tony’s later. He made his way into Tony’s rom, the teenage spread out, limbs spilling of the side of his bed. His sheets a twisted mess about hit legs and the comforter cuddled to his chest. The kid was a hot mess, so he snapped a picture for fatherly blackmail purposes. He walked in and shook the boy.

“Tony, Tony wake”  
“iuabhdjbfls” the boy let out unintelligibly  
“what was that?”  
“I’m sleeping go away.” Howard chuckled at the sleep slurred reply, ruffled Tony’s hair and said he had a few errands to run. Certain the boy heard absolutely nothing, he wrote a note on Tony’s Stark Pad.

Hank had given him enough dirt on Clint’s foster-parents to bury an empire. Jared and Edna Livingston were horrible, unfortunately they were untouchable. Jared the son of a foreign diplomate couldn’t be punished by law, and bringing about a court trail would only damage Stark Industries. They had Clint attending a ghetto school, while theirs’s attended posh Montessori and private charter schools. The young man was neglected despite the Livingston’s being upper middle class. Howard wasn’t entirely sure how Hank had gotten a judge in Chicago, to call in a favour with a New York judge to grant Clint emancipation with no trail. He also wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Howard was very well aware that Sergeant Hank Voight was a very dangerous man, seemingly with squishy heart. 

Howard, he already had a soft spot for Clint. He new exactly what it was like to be abused, by those trusted to protect, love and guide you in life. Howard’s father was not only emotionally abusive to young Howard, he was physically and sexually abusive, and Howard still bore the scars of his childhood. Howard’s relationships didn’t last, because Howard didn’t much like sex. Tony’s conception was a minor miracle, thanks to much alcohol and Viagra. Sex was just a really huge trigger that Howard avoided. His mother was to sloshed drunk to ever notice the pain and suffering her son endured at the hands of her husband. Howard had every intention of getting Clint out of his current situation this morning.

He’d opted to take out his Ford F-150 today. It wasn’t decked out and customized, just your average truck. He used it, when he really didn’t want to be noticed by the public or the press. It was a an old beat up, grey on black 1985 Ford F-150. It was Howard’s first car; he’d bought from an old farmer when he was 18 with the only $200 to his name. He’d kept the truck for it’s sentimental value, and the fact Maria hated it.

Howard pulled into the Livingstone’s driveway, he could see their children’s bikes ditched on the lawn, a playset in the back the perfect American home. To bad one boy was living a nightmare in the idyllic setting. He got out of the car and wrapped on the door with the rather hideous door knocker. A woman with auburn answered the door. 

“Can I help you?” she asked completely charming and hiding the devil she truly was.  
“You can call Clint; he’s coming with me.”  
“I beg your pardon sir; you’re not taking our foster son anywhere.” She answered sharply before calling for her husband.  
“What the hell do you want?” The man barked at him, Howard found it pathetic really.  
“I’m only going to say this once; the boy is coming with me. “Jared started to interrupt him.  
“Shh, shh none of that. It’s my turn to talk and your turn to shut the hell up. I know very well you’re abusing and neglecting that boy. I’ve got the hard evidence to prove it. I have no problem dragging your family name through the mud, what would the parents of your kids’ friends think? Oh what about the PTA? So you’re going to hand him over. Then you’re going to revoke your offer to foster children, if not all of this will be leaked to social media and anything attached to Howard Anthony Stark goes viral. He’s been emancipated.” The man cringed before bellowing down the hall and calling Clint.

The boy came walking down the hall, from what passed as his room. Howard knew very well it wasn’t a bedroom but the damn pantry. His blood boiled, he could tell Clint was favouring his left leg and his right shoulder, he picked up the imperceptible winces every time the fabric of his threadbare hoodie glided across his back. Howard already knew what he’d find there. The same scars that marred his back, would mar the boy’s.

“I’ve cleaned the house, scrubbed the grout between every tile, washed and folded the laundry, cleaned Susan’s and Dylan’s bedrooms and playroom. The yards been mowed, hedges trimmed, lunch is in the oven keeping warm. I just wanted to get try and get a little homework done before class sir” Clint said looking at older man’s feet. Howard could see the weariness, the bone deep exhaustion in the boy’s eyes.

“Get the fuck out of here, you’re no longer welcome in this home!” the man yelled at the boy, he bit his lip and walked down the hall and disappeared into his room. He returned moments later with a beat up rucksack, beat up trainers on his feet and the remains of a busted bow and quiver of broken arrows.   
“Did I say you could take the bow and arrows?” Jared barked once more  
Clint looked sadly at his busted kit before depositing them in the trash. Howard could tell the boy seeing without really seeing anything around him.

Without question, Clint followed him to the truck and quietly climbed in. They’d been driving for 20 minutes before Clint said anything.

“Are you taking me to the orphanage?” it was quiet and as though he’d already resigned himself to his fate. His eyes were downcast looking at his shoes, Howard could have been in the front seat in a pink bikini, the boy wouldn’t have noticed.

“No, I’m not.”  
“Then where are you taking me?” The fact he didn’t even look up at the thought of a stranger taking him anywhere bothered Howard.  
“Clint I got you emancipated, you’ve had a string of shit foster placements, the system it’s not working with you or for you.”  
“Why?”  
“The system is broken?”  
“No why get me emancipated?”  
“I need somebody who isn’t afraid of heights to wash the windows on my tower’s helipad every other week. Not to mention somebody agile enough to go through the vent work and sweep it for bugs, not the crawly kind but the spy kind. I’ve seen your ledger, you fit the bill.” Howard answered. Clint’s mouth twitched into a smile briefly, the man rambled a bit like Tony.  
“See I figure you need a place to live, a place where you feel safe, and have an actual bedroom a place to call your own. I figure it’s a fair trade. That sound alright?”

Clint thought about it, the man…he still hadn’t looked at him sounded genuine. Clint didn’t want to go back to the orphanage or a group home for those phased out of the system. The offer sounded good, he really liked the idea of exploring a whole tower’s worth of vent work, and to perch on a helipad and see the view sounded majestic.

“Ok” Clint said  
“Hang on a second” Howard said as he pulled an illegal turn and detoured to the nearest mall.   
“Welcome come on” He said and the boy followed behind him. Howard had already sized him up he was about 5’3 and had some decent shoulders on him. He’d be no more than 28X28 jeans and small shirt. They’d made their way into an American Eagle, Clint trailing just behind him. Howard didn’t miss the look on his face as he saw the Bass Pro Shop across the hall.

Howard knew the boy didn’t have much if anything, so he grabbed a dozen pairs of boxer briefs in various prints and colours, and a dozen pairs of socks 4 white, 2 blacks, 2 greys and four patterned socks and threw them into the card, he grabbed some basic T-shirts a few solid black ones, a few white ones, and some grey ones. He went on to grab two pairs of khakis, three pairs of jeans, another pair of flex-denim jeans, a couple of hoodies, he also grabbed two dress shirts, and a set of charcoal grey slacks and a belt. He’d also grabbed some plaid button shirts one in purple, another in red, and a black one. Howard also threw in a really warm purple flannel and some pyjama pants and some undershirts. He figured that would work for now before busting it to Staples. Howard also put in an order to have a warm winter pea coat in Clint’s size delivered to the house

Clint had been following along with a view of the back of the man’s head. His hair was cut in close on the back and sides with some kind of faux hawk not fauxhawk thing happening up top. Clint also decided the man’s son was very lucky to be getting so much clothes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had anything new or almost new. Except for Tony’s jacket, but Jared had cut it to shreds with garden sheers two nights ago.

Howard zipped through Staples, he hadn’t shaved this morning, he was old jeans and a faded Chicago PD t-shirt, he probably stole from Hank 15 years or more ago and a matching baseball cap. Nobody seemed to recognize him. He dumped three binders, a lunch bag, packages of pens & pencils, 4 dozen notebooks because he’d use three of them on his own, and any other conceivable crap a high schooler would need.

They where headed to the truck and Clint spoke up again.  
“Can we, uh never mind” he said.  
“Do you want to go into Bass Pro?”  
“Yes please” he still hadn’t looked at Howard, but Howard was just happy he tried to ask for something he’d wanted.  
“You go look around at whatever tickles your pickle, I’ve got a business call to make.” Clint took off to wonder the store. He looked at the knives, and then studied a beautiful recurve bow, with a foldable frame. Howard happen to walk by while dealing with some knob accountant and saw Clint with the bow, trying it for size before nodding as though it were perfect, before putting it down. He finished his call and zipped off to find a sales clerk. Tony had said the young man’s birthday was coming up, so he ordered it and had it delivered to his office. He’d keep it there until the boy’s birthday.

Howard found Clint again playing with an indoor shooting range, he was picking off every single target effortlessly.  
“Come on Hawkeye, put the gun down. We have to head home.” Clint found he liked being called Hawkeye. He shuffled behind the man. They’d gotten into the truck and drove for awhile in silence. Clint finally looked up at the man, and took in his features, well his profile. There was something familiar.

“I’m Clint Barton” he finally introduced himself.  
“Howard, Howard Stark.” Howard answered.  
“But aren’t you supposed to be an asshole?” Howard snorted  
“Only to ex-wives who cheat on me and steal my kids”   
“Oh”  
“Tony’s at home, hopefully he hasn’t strangled himself while sleeping” Clint did laugh at that.

Clint fell asleep about 20 minutes before the Stark Mansion. Jarvis came out and took care of the bags. Howard decided the boy needed sleep, real sleep so picked him and headed for the loft. Tony popped his head out of his room, and the biggest smile Howard had ever seen broke on to his face. He quietly slipped out and followed his Dad up the stairs to the loft. Tony pulled back the covers before pulling of Clint’s sneakers so Howard could settle him in. Clint promptly turned on his side and snuggled further into the fluffy pillow. Howard smoothed the comforter over him. Jarvis wandered up stairs and deposited all their purchases into various drawers, and pulled the framed picture of Clint was his birth parents from his ruck sack and placed on the mantel.

Howard and Tony both sunk into the small sofa in the loft.  
“Thanks Dad” Tony said before snuggling his head into the crook of Howard’s shoulder and Howard smoothed his hair out.

“Don’t mention it” Howard said   
“No really Thank You, you don’t get it Dad. He trusts you, he felt safe enough to fall asleep around you and not only that be carried. That’s that is special Dad.”  
“Ok Tony.” Howard said stretching out and beginning to doze off himself. Tony felt warm, and comfortable so just pulled the phone from Howard’s pocket and pulled up Tetris and started playing. They all could eat later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to follow this story.

Clint woke up, and started at his surroundings. He clearly wasn’t in the Livingston’s pantry. He was about to panic, but memories from earlier came pouring back. Howard, Tony’s asshole, not asshole Dad had taken him out of the Livingston’s care. He was also in a bed; he hadn’t had a bed to sleep on in more than a year. He sept on the floor, with a sleeping bag. He looked to his left, and found a small stack of clothes with his name on it.

“Clint, when you’re up for it, get dressed and we’ll get you some food.”

The note, was obviously not written by Tony, for starters, He could actually read it. Tony’s handwriting was the most atrocious chicken scratch he’d ever seen. Clint put on the dark wash blue jeans, the black t-shirt with the purple accent. The material was really soft and it didn’t drag along his back as much.

Clint finally took in his surroundings, the room was lofted, it was small, cozy, and felt like a next. He liked it, he looked over the side and realized it looked out over an office. It was probably Howard’s. It was high enough to provide privacy from the eyes below, yet open enough to give him a view of his surroundings. Clint liked it.

He climbed down the small metal staircase and then wondered around until he found the main staircase to get downstairs. Clint was accosted by Tony when he walked into the lounge. The older boy had jumped on his back, wrapping his limbs around Clint like an octopus. Clint knew for sure if his re-action time wasn’t what it was, they have both ended up in the cactus.

“Hi Tony” Clint said, without putting the boy down, letting him hang on his back.  
“Do you like the loft?” Tony asked  
“yeah” Clint said, the honesty was there and Tony could tell.  
“Do you want something to eat?” Tony asked, even though he’d already eaten. Tony also noticed his Dad had a near insatiable appetite, and would gladly have second lunch with Clint.  
“I could….” Clint’s sentence was cut off by his stomach grumbling. They both laughed.  
“To the kitchen, Water horse” Tony said, causing Clint to roll his eyes and dump him on the ground.

As promises, Howard was in the kitchen. It turned out, Jarvis only prepped dinners and wasn’t the servant that Maria said Howard lorded over. Jarvis mostly came and went through out the day, and generally making sure Howard’s house ran. Tony was also certain his Dad should be really fat. 

“Dad Clint’s hungry.” Tony said as they turned into the kitchen.  
“What are you feeling for Clint?” Howard asked   
“uh….” He could the boy was being given to much choice, to fast. It looked like so much of Clint’s life the last couple years had been dictated so thoroughly by the Livingstons.  
“How bout sandwiches?” Howard asked  
“Yeah, yeah sandwiches do sound good.” Clint answered.

“Well we have Ham, Turkey, Pastrami, and Roast Beef. You can have one, or all, or however many you’d like.” Clint thought about it. With the Livingstons, Clint had only ever been allowed to have butter sandwiches on dry rye bread.  
“Can I have Ham and Turkey please?” Clint asked.  
“Yeah, and Tony could learn something from your manners.” Howard said while pointedly looking at his son.   
“Lettuce, Tomatoes, Onions, Cucumbers, Pickles?”   
“Everything, but pickles.”   
“and how about a condiment, we’ve got mustard, mayo, buttermilk ranch, sub sauce, honey mustard, some Chinese stuff Jarvis likes, but nobody can say.”  
“Don’t know, pick something.”   
Howard put some butter milk ranch on both the sandwiches which were on a nicely toasted sour dough bread. He then dumped some chips on their plates. He turned to the fridge and pulled out two cartoons of chocolate milk for Tony and Clint and a beer for himself.

Clint seemed to be eating his sandwich with gusto, and Howard saw that as a good sign. Tony on the other hand was doing his level best to blow bubbles in his milk. Because Tony was still clearly five years old. Howard also decided this was a good time to lay down some ground rules.

“So boys, there are going to be some rules and I expect them to be followed.” He also knew Clint needed the structure, and Tony probably didn’t have a rule of which to speak living with Maria. He also had every intention of freezing Tony’s trust fund access so he’d learn the value of a dollar, and hard work.”

“Nothing too extreme.”

“One you’re not to be in each other’s bedrooms, unless the door is office. In Clint’s case the office door.”

“Two once a week you’re both to clean your rooms, Yes Tony that means dusting and vacuuming.” Clint snorted at Tony’s look of disgust over the prospect of having to clean something.

“Three Jarvis prepares our dinner most of the week, however we take care of the dishes. That means two nights a week each of you are responsible for the post-dinner clean up. We generally order take out once per-week.” 

“Four, since Clint will be cleaning the Helipad windows and sweeping the vents at Stark Towers, I’ve also set up a part-time entry-level R&D for Tony. At the end of each week, you’ll both get 75$ to equal 300$ for the month. You’re required to put 100$ in your bank accounts, $50 toward a charitable cause, and the rest is yours to do with as you please. No Tony your trust fund access has been frozen until you’re 30. You need to learn the value of an earned dollars and how to budget it.” Howard really wanted to laugh at Tony’s gaping mouth and shocked face.  
“I’m not Maria, I won’t have you turn out an over entitled man, who puts himself on a pedestal.”

“That sounds alright, Sir” Clint said and Howard cringed.  
“Don’t call me sir, I do work for a living.”  
“Ok Howie.” Clint said with a bit of Sass. Howard smiled, he didn’t much like being called Howie.  
“Brat, anyways I have to run into the office, and do grown-up things. Don’t burn my house down.”

Howard got up, dumped his paper plate in the trash and headed for the garage. He had an ass kicking, and a firing to deliver, and a bitchy diplomate to deal with. However, he was feeling good about the situations on the Homefront.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard might just be the Devil Maria made him out to be in this chapter...and there might just be some DeadPool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've opted to give DeadPool, hair. It's Blond and cropped close. However his face is still very much scarred up like Ryan Reynold's face in the latest DeadPool Movie.

Howard slipped into Stark Tower, took his private elevator up to the Penthouse floor. He kept the space for the rare times work was so pressing, running home was futile. If anything Hank, had used the penthouse more than he. He slipped into the master bedroom, and changed into one of the suit he kept there. He couldn’t well go in, in his faded CPD t-shirt and worn out jeans. 

Howard took one last look in the mirror, he’d made a note to get his haircut. He was content with his modern black suit, with the faint silver pinstripes, and his navy blue dress shirt. Howard opted for a plain black silk tie. He quickly ran some product through his hair, and arranged the hair on top into something more business professional. He left the bathroom jumped on the elevator and went down to the 18th floor.

Howard came striding out of the elevator with intent, purpose and conviction. When he was in the zone, you’d think the waters had been chummed and attracted the meanest shark in the turbulent waters.

“Zayla Taskarkas, With me!” Howard snapped, he was sure they heard him over in the Empire State Building. Howard didn’t care. He was truly, whole heartedly pissed off. In this situation, he lived up to the devil the press, and Maria made him out to be. However, he had very good reason for his current attitude.

“I’m coming Mr. Stark” she said, Howard vaguely aware of the annoying clacking sound her stilettos made as she walked. Because he felt like a dick, he walked that much faster. He’d done the Boston Marathon in one hour and ninety minutes in 2014. If he wanted to, he’d have sprinted just to watch the broad fall flat on her face, when her pointy ass shoes caught on something. However, he’d forgotten to put underwear on that morning, he didn’t want to scar any of the interns.

“Would you slow please sir” Zayla asked, huffing somewhat behind him.  
“No, you can hurry it along.” Howard snapped and kept walking until he turned into the tower’s smallest meeting room, and sat down at the table’s head seat.  
“What can I do for you Mr. Stark” She asked all cheerful, and reeking of an employee who thought she was due a promotion, and this was her moment. It wasn’t.

“You’re Fired” Howard snapped out with no pre-amble.  
“I beg your pardon sir?”  
“You Are Fired, Terminated, Done. Do I need to make that anymore specific for you?” Howard answered.  
“But, sir I’ve done nothing short of spectacular work for Stark Industries. I do not understand this treatment.”  
“Oh you’ve done excellent work, and that isn’t why you’re being fired. You’re being removed from my employ based on your actions toward Mr. Wade Wilson both here and online.” Howard said, and he did not miss the disgust in her eyes.

Howard had been made aware of Miss. Taskarkas’ disdain for Wade, when a young Army specialist named Steve Rogers out of Fort Carson in Colorado penned him a letter. He was still getting over the whole pen and paper thing. The letter had brought to Howard’s attention that she’d been taking Wade’s pictures without permission, and posting them to some kind of blog thing called a tumblr called “FuckYourUgly” and a whole slew of other demeaning things. He’d reviewed all the security footage from when there would have been a chance Zayla would have been in contact with the Stark Industries weapons expert, and he’d seen all he needed to.

“He’s a monster sir, a detriment to this company. His face scares off investors and he probably rapes little girls.” She spat out. Howard was more than pissed, he stood up with such force his chair collided with the wall.

“Wade Wilson’s past has been redacted by S.I. He’s my foremost weapons specialist and is far more an asset to this company than you will ever be. He was mortally wounded, and burned rescuing a young family from their burning home. Now if you don’t mind…. Get the fuck out of my tower.” Howard spat than radioed security to haul the bitch’s tantrum throwing ass out of his sight.

With the dirty business taken care of, he headed down to the weapons range. Wade “Deadpool” Wilson was busy beta testing a new repulser based pistol that could reduce the amount of collateral casualties during war and officer encounters. It was also a relatively green option. Howard had hired Wade seven years ago, when the merc with mouth, tried to kill him. He was put up to it by Maria. However, the man had seen light, and instead Howard had taken him into the company. Wade’s hair had started growing back in and filling out the previous year and it was really starting to look cool. The burns and scar damage to his face had softened somewhat in the past seven years. Short of a new face, his face couldn’t be changed, but Howard tried his level hardest to let the guy know he was still visually pleasing, and there was somebody out there for him. He spent a few minutes on the range, and almost killed himself trying some tiny little gun that had a kick back strong enough to hurl into the bullet proof windows on the range.

“Boss, how about we get you a nerf gun and you leave the big boy toys alone yeah?” Wade said, while hauling him to his feet and making him follow his finger just to make sure Howard wasn’t going to stroke out from head trauma. 

“Yeah, I probably should. You mind if I take 13 X 250 ft section of the weapons lab and turn into an archery range?”  
“You’re not making a hunger games themed porn on my range Stark!”   
“If you don’t let me, I’ll make sure a Ryan Reynolds movie playlist is on down here and in your office 24/7.”  
“S’all yours, I’ve got to get back to doing weapons things.” Wade spewed out before heading for the new swords that were being developed. Howard laughed, Wade couldn’t stand Ryan Reynolds. It wasn’t lost on him, that he looked like a crisper version of the Canadian actor.

With this sorted out at the office, he left to head home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of Howard's life....and which Marvel Characters show up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read my fiction.

On his way home, Howard stopped at Logan’s. He’d been a regular at the bakery/ coffee for the last four years. He’d happened over late one night after too much work, and too little sleep. The only way Howard could describe the place would be, Starbucks minus the hipsters, cellphones and one too many Apple products. 

It was a little after hours, however Logan always let him in. They’d have coffee, shoot the shit and Logan would send him home with a nice fresh loaf of sour dough bread.

“Howard, what can I do for ya?” Logan called out as he heard the man enter.   
“The usual, oh and some rice krispy treats if you have any.” Logan made a face as the odd request.  
“Howard, you don’t even like them.”  
“Not for me, my kid likes them.”  
“The one you never see, there is a story here.” Howard rolled his eyes at Logan’s prying.   
“Spark Notes version, Maria kicked Tony out for being gay, she disinherited him as well. She couldn’t handle it, didn’t want it to mar her fake ass public image of perfection, apple sauce, sunshine and flowers. Oh and I emancipated a kid from his foster home and took him in, he’s also Tony’s boyfriend.” Howard said, gesticulating wildly.   
“Congrats, it’s twins” Logan said sarcastically and continued  
“Stick around 20 minutes, I’ll whip up a fresh batch. Should I use the rainbow marshmallows? No they’d bleed together. I’ll send your home with a dozen oatmeal raison cookies. You look like you could use the fibre.”  
“Logan, shut up” Howard said good naturedly before, wondering off to play Pac-Man on the vintage arcade game in the corner. 

While Howard was eating pills with the yellow thing, he and Logan caught up on their mundane lives. They had a strange understanding, they didn’t speak of the past. The point from before they’d met each other. Logan was an amnesiac, he’s not even sure if his name is Logan or it was simply something the Military ID about his neck said. Howard’s childhood was shitty, so he didn’t mind their arrangement. Logan wasn’t even sure he wanted to know the answers to his past. Howard always refrained from asking Wade to try and track the man’s missing past. After all Wade was ex-Canadian Military.

With his treats in hand, Howard got into his truck, set them on the passenger seat, and continued to drive. He had a few more errands he had to run. Sometimes he wished he knew how to function like the rich playboy, they made him out to be. He’d have staff picking up and taking care of these things. He stopped into a Home Goods store he’d read about online. Natasha’s came with great reviews.

“May I help you?” A stunningly beautiful young redheaded women asked him.  
“Yes, I’m looking for some, oh I don’t know stuff for a 15-year-old boy’s bedroom.” Howard said throwing his hands in the air.  
“Over there” she said, pointing to a section of the store with a banner over it, that read Teen Shit. Howard laughed.  
“I didn’t get your name?” Howard said  
“I didn’t give it, however it’s Natasha.”   
“Thank You”

Howard wanted to get some bedding, and some art or something for Clint’s loft. It was basically Spartan and medicinal in it’s plainness. Howard found some cool paintings of arrows, purple ones to boot in a distressed grunge design. He knew they’d be perfect. He peeped at the artist’s signature which said Steve Rogers. He also found a simple white and purple striped duvet cover.

Purchases in hand he headed for the check out counter. Howard noticed Natasha’s somewhat watery smile as she saw the paintings he’d purchased. 

“Do you know the artist?” Howard asked  
“Yes, He’s my fiancé. He’s been posted in Colorado. He enlisted in the military because wasn’t paying and we can barely keep this place afloat. He’s become so good at his job, they promote him fast, and I hardly see him. It’s been nine months and he’s allowed no visitors.”

Howard could here the heartbreak and the love in her voice. His marriage may have sucked the life out of everything, but Howard knew love when he saw it. He knew he had to do something, he much didn’t like doing.

“Hold one second” Howard told Natasha, before pulling out his phones.

Howard called up the joint chief of staff, and waited for the the automatic pick this, do that, extension this garbage before he got a hold of the man.

“Frank, Howard if you want to continue having Stark Industries develop your weapons, I want Steve Rogers US Army stationed in Colorado. I need trained security, that I trust.” Frank didn’t say anything; he knew Howard would sever ties. He also knew that Howard was the only American weapons dealer who didn’t dip funds from either side of the wars.

“Fine, first priority flight out next week.”

“Thanks”

Howard dialed a travel agent.

“Hello ma’am two two tickets for Paris please, First class please for one Steven Rogers, and Natasha Romenoff for next Tuesday. Thank you”

“Well that’s settled.” Howard said turning to face the women, who was opening fighting off her tears with good hold hard ass Russian stoicisim.

“Thank You Mr. Stark” she said gratefully.  
Howard cashed out, wished her well and safe travels. Howard was finally headed straight home.


	7. Interlude

If you'd like to learn the back story for how Howard and Hank met, and it's back story please read it here

http://archiveofourown.org/works/6085812


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard gets home, and has a special moment with Clint. This also provides a bit of a teaser for a Chicago P.D story that takes places within this universe I'm writing. Stay tuned for that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school and life.

Howard finally pulled into his drive. He was utterly exhausted. He parked the truck, beeped the remote and went inside. Howard rummaged through the fridge for a protein bar, and ate it as he headed for his bedroom. It’d been a very long day. He passed the den and could hear the breakfast club playing. He popped his head in the door way, He chuckled Tony was sound asleep sprawled face down on the sofa. Clint perched on the sofa’s back, above Tony like some kind of majestic bird.

“Hey Clint” Howard said quietly making his way over to his slumbering son.  
“Hi” Clint said eyes fixed on a point judge somewhere above Howard’s shoulder. Clint trusted Tony, and Tony trusted Howard. However, Clint was having a bit of trouble divorcing the idea of Howard Stark the media painted, from the Howard Stark in front of him. The older man was more or less manhandling Tony in order to pick-him up much like a groom would hold his bride. Clint chuckled as Tony’s head lulled off to the side.

“I don’t know how he can sleep through all that.” Clint said, and Howard cracked him a wry smile.  
“When Tony was an infant, I could have him in the garage and make one hell of a racket fixing an engine and he’d slumber calmly in his bassinet. We thought he had hearing damage or something. Turns out he just sleeps like the dead.”  
“I’m so damn thankful, I cheered in college or this would be a lot harder. Come on Clint you may as well head off to bed too. It’s been a very long day.”  
“ Oh alright, I’m not really tired.”  
“ That’s alright buddy, you can read a book. We can talk if you want….can you grab those bags over there?”  
“Sure” Clint said as he grabbed the the few bags by the door.

Clint hovered just outside the door, and watched Howard tuck his son in. Clint couldn’t remember if he’d ever been tucked in. He was sure Tony was much too old for it, but also knew Tony was secretly a glutton for tactile affection. 

Howard looked up surprised that Clint was still standing at Tony’s door.  
“Uh you never actually told me where these bags were going.”  
“Right, they’re for your room.”  
“Oh, um thank you.” Clint answered, Howard was amazed by the young man’s manners. They continued on to Howard’s office then up the iron staircase to Clint’s loft. Clint dropped the bags, and Howard grabbed the paintings and hung them on the hooks as he took his office paintings down. He went to removed the last one, but was stopped.  
“Wait, can that one stay?” Howard couldn’t say no.  
“If you want it, I can procure something else for my office.”  
“Thanks” Clint offered, it was quiet and honest. 

They both put the new bedding on Clint’s bed, and the loft finally started to look like his own space. Clint found that he felt safe up here, and he didn’t really know the last time he felt truly safe anywhere. He sat back against the headboard, with his legs on the covers. Howard pulled the desk chair over and spun it around backward before sitting on it.

“You feeling OK Clinton” Howard asked.  
“yeah, I’m alright. You really cheered in College?” Howard smiled, maybe he stumbled on an interest.  
“Yeah, for four years.”  
“You like it?”  
“I did, it was a lot of fun. It was hard work sometimes, but I wouldn’t trade those years. I can still backflip.” Howard stood up, found enough floor space and did said backflip. Clint thought that was pretty cool.  
“I wanted to cheer, but the school’s team is lame. Even the one at Tony’s team sucks. If I could I’d do All-Star cheer.”  
“Tell you what, Tony has a robotics team meeting on Saturday. We’ll go out and check out some All-Star gyms and look to get you in for an open evaluation for a team placement.”  
“Really?”  
“Clint something like this, I have no problems with. It’s a sport that requires discipline and dedication. However, to stay on the team you have to maintain at 3.0 GPA. Alright?”  
“Yeah, Yeah I can do that.”  
“Well alright then. It’s almost midnight it’s long since time for teenage brats to be in bed.” Howard said as he got up. He waited for Clint to shuffle down into his bed and just like Tony he tucked him in.”

“Goodnight Clint” Howard said at the top of the iron staircase.   
“Goodnight Mr. Stark.” Clint said  
“Howard”  
“Goodnight Howie” Clint said, and Howard could just pick up on his snigger.  
“Brat” Howard said on his way down the stairs. 

Howard went off to his own room, to crash into his own bed. He called Hank quickly to make sure Erin was alright, she’d been kidnapped during a case, and then he went off to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard heads to work, while Clint starts his first day at a brand new school.....TONY'S School. We also see our first IronHawk moment. it's fleeting, and adorable and everything a building high school romance should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank so much for continuing to follow this story. Please check out Voight's Darkest Secret ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085812 ) another story within this stories universe. This will really open up and explain Howard's most dear friendship.

It was 8:00 AM when Howard stumbled into the kitchen. It was rare for him to still be home at this hour. Tony was half slumped at the breakfast bar, somewhere between the here and now, and sleep. The boy had a glass of chocolate milk in his hand and a cereal bowl in front of him. 

“Good morning Tone”  
“morning” Tony answered more into his bowl of Lucky Charms than anything else.  
“Clint still asleep?”   
“No, he went out for a jog. Well when he jogs it’s more like a marathon sprint.”  
“Who does that?” Howard said  
“Him apparently.” Tony retorted to his father and not his bowl of cereal this time.

Howard made himself some toast, with jelly, brewed a cup of coffee and sat down with the newspaper. As much as he loved technology and it’s many advances; Howard could not say no to good old fashioned newspaper. They made small chat over breakfast before Tony got up to head out to school, apparently Clint’s morning jog was to school. Howard briefly thought about running to the office, then promptly remembered the looks he got that one time he rode into to work on a longboard. He may have also been wearing Hawaiian shorts. Howard rolled eyes and set himself off for a long day of boring meetings with the board, and some other people he should know, but never paid much attention too.

Clint had taken the most scenic route possible to his new school, Howard had swung for him to be placed at the same high school Tony attended. It was uniform school, he found it a bit overwhelming. He opted to wear the khaki trousers, with the white school polo shirt, and the the Navy blue pull-over. He’d just stowed his running clothes in his locker. Clint laughed the combination turned out to be Tony’s birthday. He’d already picked-up the textbooks he’d need for his classes. He was super thankful, that Howard had helped him pick the courses that’d work best for him. However, he was struggling with English, Howard agreed to sit down with him twice a week and help get him caught up. Clint was a bit ashamed by not being as universally smart as Tony, or Howard for that matter. He felt better after Tony told him he wasn’t that good with Spanish, and Howard professed to having almost failed geography in high school.

Clint started heading off to his first class, Canadian History. He almost jumped out of his skin when his new phone vibrated. He was still getting used to the idea of having a phone. He pulled it from his pocket and checked the screen, it was a picture message from Howard. Howard was sprawled on his board room table, with X’s for eyes that simply said “Hope you’re first day isn’t this boring.” Clint laughed and continued toward his classroom. As he was walking through the halls, he was intercepted by Tony, who wrapped him in a quick hug, with a quick have good day, and a kiss on the forehead Tony bolted for his own class. Clint turned 50 different shades of red, and walked into class hiding his blush behind his textbook. Clint was looking forward to see where this new day would take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or feedback and suggestions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been awhile since I've updated. I've been busy.
> 
> This Chapter takes off from where the last one began.

Clint’s first class was pretty good; the teacher was a bit weird to say the least. He found the subject to be interesting. He’d no idea how many things he used daily were the brainchild of some wise Canadian. He was taking regular courses. Tony mostly took AP classes, and one math course which was offered through the University that shared the same educational campus as the high school. Howard thought it’d be good for him to take shop class this year, and metal shop the next. Clint had been a little surprised by that. He’d thought Howard would want him in AP classes straight through.

Tony had introduced him to a couple of his friends over lunch, which turned out to be packed lunch. Tony said Howard was going through some kind of Pinterest phase from hell. Clint had decided he didn’t want to join the school’s archery team; they just weren’t good. The challenge just wasn’t there. Hid old school had a decent one, probably because so many kids came from very low-income homes and archery was an escape, not a sport. He’d be joining competitive All-Star Cheerleading, and he could always work his archery skills on the indoor and outdoor range at the country club. Howard was a member, for posterity’s sake.

Overall Clint had a pretty busy day, and for the first time in a long time. He felt tired, but a really good tired. When he and Tony had gotten home, he’d sacked out on the sofa. He figured Tony disappeared into the garage. There was an old engine, from one of Howard’s planes that the other boy was tinkering on.

Howard got home around 7:00PM he’d gotten sick of an employee’s shit and fired him. He’d decided to cut it early. The company could run on it’s own for the rest of the night. He mostly had a good dependable staff. He was in the mood for Pizza, and didn’t really want to order, so he bought stuff to make it. He figured they’d just make personal pizzas and top them however they wanted.

He already knew Tony was in the Garage. He’d never sound proofed the garage door and he’d heard the AC/DC in the driveway. He wanted passed the family room, and smiled at the sight in front of him. Clint was had made himself a nest of blankets and pillows on the sofa and was sound asleep. He decided to leave the boy be while he put the work on making some dough for the pizza, and his famous sauce and by his famous sauce…. he meant the recipe he’d stolen from Hank’s late wife. She was a great cook. He allowed himself a wistful smile full of memories eating dinners on the porch with The Voight’s and having his hands smacked for trying to sneak morsels of dinner before it was finished. He dumped his stuff on the counter and got to work on his dough.

Tony, was the zone. He’d abandoned the engine in favour of building a toy remote control plane out of odds and ends and bits of scrap metal laying about. He was going to power it with a small lithium ion battery from an old iPhone. The screen had broken, and the casing was destroyed but the battery was fine. He was working on building the planes body when he heard his Dad come up behind him.

“Hey” Tony said, tongue half stuck out in concentration  
“ Watchcha working on there kid?” Howard said admiring what he was sure would be a pretty cool little toy boat or plane.”  
“Working on a plane, not sure if should put two propellers on the wings or one on the nose.”  
“Both, the scrap metals heavy the extra propulsion from the propellers are going to help. Come on we’re having Pizza. You boys are going to help with the rest of it.”  
“But I’m working on my plane…”  
“Now Tony, go and wash up. You look like you’ve rolled around in a grease pit.  
“Fine” Tony said with the petulance of a child before heading off to the the garage’s bathroom. It was all stainless steel in there and easy to clean.

Clint proved easier, he just got up and went to wash his hands in the kitchen. The younger boy seemed to have a genuine interest in helping with Dinner. By the time Tony got to the kitchen Howard and Clint had sauced the dough.

“Just pick your toppings Tony.” Howard said

They’d exchanged small talk about there days, Howard mostly whined about how boring his day was, and incompetent workers. Clint was more interested in making a perfect checkerboard pattern between the grated mozzarella cheese and the cheddar. He was also adding Pepperoni, Green Pepper, Tomatoes and salt and pepper. While Tony more or less just dumped anything that was meat on his. He had some Bacon, Sausage, Chicken, and ground beef going on. Howard didn’t care for the grated cheese and just slices right off the mozzarella brick and placed it at different sections of the pizza along with some Sausage, Mushrooms, and green pepper.

“Did you guys get any homework done?” Howard put out in the open, He honestly didn’t care to much about Tony and his homework. He was holding a 97% average; it’d be 99% if he was getting higher than a 96 in Spanish. Truth be told Hank didn’t care to much about his son’s Spanish grade. He was more asking Clint, without singling him out.”

“I don’t have anything that’s actually due tomorrow except for a chem lab assignment. I can’t actually do that here. I was banking on doing it during my spare.”  
“Sounds good, just don’t rush it. What about you Clint?”

Clint paused, and Howard watched him expectantly. He wanted the boy to get into the mindset that it was alright to ask for help.

“Uh I have a five paragraph essay for English. I have all the information, and what I want to say written down. I just, I can’t make it sound good.”  
“Having a tough go of it with the structure?”  
“Yeah”  
“Alright then, why don’t you go and get everything you need and get set up in my office. Just bring my computer chair over to the drafting table. I’ll meet you up there in a few minutes. I just have to saddle up some things at the office over the phone “  
“Ok” Clint headed on his way to get everything sorted. While Howard set out to correct a whole bunch of things that had transpired at the office. He was glad that Clint admitted to needing help.

He punched in the number he needed to call, and sent Tony to mow the lawn. He figured the boy hadn’t done a chore in his life and now would be a good time to try something new. Surprisingly Tony didn’t bicker about being asked to. Howard allowed himself a moment of pride.

 

________________________

Thanks for Reading, Please Leave a comment if you want too. I love your feedback and hearing your ideas.  
Make sure to check out   
Voight's Darkest Secret and Twilight Nights & Desktop Lights they tie in with this story. This Story is the master story of an entire universe of stories and at times the off-shoot stories will be the bigger details of smaller things within this story.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like this? Let me know if you'd like to see this fleshed out in a multi-chapter story or as a series of one shot short stories. I planted a grass seed for an eventual possibility of an Avengers/ One Chicago ( Chicago PD, Chicago MED, Chicago Fire) cross over if anyone is interested down the line.


End file.
